User blog:Gaskarths/Degrassi Wikia Takes Time Square MOVIE!
Degrassi Wikia Takes Times Square! So, I've decided to make a movie all about this wiki going on a school trip to New York City! I've created the opening sequence for the movie and the plot. I've casted a couple people already, and if you wish to join the cast, just comment on this blog or leave a mesage to me! You will be casted! Its going to be REALLY FUN! Degrassi Wikia TAKES TIMES SQUARE Opening Sequence: The camera scans various parts of New York (Statue of Liberty, Chrysler Building, Empire State Building, etc.) The movie title appears on a sign for “Now Playing” at a theatre in Broadway. “Starring” is scripted out. GEGI does a little dance on a billboard in Times Square. (:P) Haley appears on a screen in Times Square with a smile on her face. Tifa appears on the screen below Haley and is crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Truefriend appears on a billboard and is raising a glass of water like someone would make a toast at a celebration. Ash (me :P) appears on an advertisement on a brick wall and she looks excited for something. Aleesha and Tyler appear on the side of a subway train looking shocked. Rynen and ToxicValentine appear on a poster for an upcoming Broadway show where Toxic has her hands on her waist (and smiling :D) and Rynen throws a hat at the screen. Herbgirl catches the hat and puts it on while on the side of a building. Three movie posters at a movie theatre: EliGObsessed, DD Degrassi, *Love&Laugh*. All smiling. Degrassi Forever and WhiteDave stand back-to-back with eyes rolling on the side of another building. The title once again appears on in the sky where the words stretch above the Colgate Building (toothpaste :O) and the Statue of Liberty. Life Is A Show might be the song that plays but Tifa will probably come up with a better one :P Like it? THE PLOT: Woo hoo! Everybody’s coming to New York for a school trip! Ash, GEGI, Haley, and Toxic begin their jobs as interns for a new Broadway show called, “The Young and The Innocent” but tensions begin to rise as each of them are offered a job in the cast of the show. Will their friendship fall apart? DD Degrassi, EliGObsessed, and *Love&Laugh* start a band and are slowly but surely becoming huge stars. Rynen and Tifa join Ash, GEGI, Haley, and Toxic and notice the drama and try to bandage things up. Truefriend watches as WhiteDave and Wendy face relationship drama (:P) and starts to worry. Herbgirl gets beat up in an alley one night and wonders if the trip will end in an unexpected death—for her or someone else? Find out in Degrassi Wikia Takes Times Square! RULES: NONE. Just not too much trolling! SPOTS ARE OPEN FOR: Directing, editing, and casting. To apply... APPLY FOR DIRECTING: Send me a message as if you are writing an application for work. OPTIONAL: Major achievements. If you have experience in directing (school play, music video, etc.) PLEASE include that information to increase your chances. APPLY FOR EDITING: Same as directing, except including experience in editing. APPLY FOR CASTING: Same as directing and editing, except including exprerience in casting (if there's a such thing o_O) Let me know what you think! Love, HeartAche <3 A Peek Into What It Is Like... Like the newest Degrassi Wikia movie? Have no fear! Here are the first few lines so you can know a little bit of what drama tastes like: HALEY: I cannot believe we’re in New York City! GEGI: I know right! It’s going to be the adventure of a lifetime! TOXIC: Eek! Can’t wait! ASH: Me neither! HERBGIRL: This is my fresh start. I hope that I’ll escape from vigorous studying and waiting tables at the coffee shop and say ‘Hello!’ to sightseeing and concerts. Which reminds me: Lady GaGa’s playing tonight and I happen to have, oh, just, tickets for all of us! EVERYBODY: Oh. My. God! HERBGIRL: You have permission to hug! -Group hug!- Category:Blog posts